This invention relates to a therapeutic hand exerciser for example people suffering from muscle deterioration or weakness in the fingers and hands.
Many people are in need of finger and hand therapy. The elderly are especially in need of an affordable and effective therapeutic hand exerciser for strengthening their fingers in preparation for daily chores in their own home.
When this exerciser is made of a light density composition, children at a very early age can exercise their hands, arms, chest, shoulders, and upper body in general, and when made of a heavy density composition, those going to gymnasiums can use this exerciser.
Various types of therapeutic hand exercisers are on the market but, so far as I am aware, none of them has the range of therapeutic performance of the device of this simplified invention.
Some inventions are in need of professional instruction due to the seriousness of the isolated conditions they are to treat, in which case, their material composition and structure have that purpose for treatment.
This invention, due to its material composition, structure, and with the insertion of the fingers in the holes in a snugly encompassed manner, permits a person to make a tightly closed fist in one instant, and then expand the hand to its full extention in another instant, while turning, pulling, twisting or pushing the embodiment.